


pictures and swimsuits

by thorsvarme



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do like it. It looks very good. But...why did you send me a picture?” Haruka asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pictures and swimsuits

Makoto hears the doorbell ring and downstairs the twins rush to answer it, tripping over each other and shouting excitedly. 

“Haru-chan!” They both exclaim loudly, loud enough for Makoto to hear. He flushes faintly. 

The twins lead Haruka up to Makoto’s room, both dragging him along excitedly, as if Haruka hasn’t been here a million times before and needs to be shown Makoto’s room. 

“Haru, hello,” Makoto says, standing and smiling broadly, his cheeks still flushed. He shoots the twins a look and they both sigh and grumble, but leave the room, shutting the door behind them. 

“What is this?” Haruka asks, holding out his phone. Makoto’s flush deepens as he sees the selfie he’d quickly taken in the changing room mirror and brazenly texted to Haru an hour ago. 

“Y-you said you liked that one,” Makoto stammers. 

“I do like it. It looks very good. But...why did you send me a picture?” Haruka asks. 

“Well, since I didn’t buy it, you’ll never get to see me in it again,” Makoto tries to explain, even though he is unsure of why he sent the picture to begin with. 

“I see,” Haruka says, glancing down at his phone again. 

It’s a very embarrassing picture as far as pictures go. His hair is mussed from when he’d pulled his clothes off and he’s flushed slightly from the effort it took to get the full body suit on. His body is twisted to the side slightly, the swell of his ass very apparent before it tapers down into his large, muscled thighs. And if someone looked close enough (though Mako doubts that Haru would) they would see the faintest outline of his dick. 

“You do look very good in this,” Haruka adds, glancing back up at Makoto with a strange look in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Makoto mumbles, blushing and glancing at his feet. 

Two seconds later he sees Haruka’s feet in his line vision. He looks up, slightly alarmed, but before he can say more than “Haru…?” his face has been cupped and Haruka’s lips are firmly pressed against his own. 

A muffled, confused noise escapes from Makoto before he relaxes into the kiss, draping his arms around Haruka’s shoulders and moving his lips with Haru’s. 

A few days later Makoto’s phone rings with a text from Haru. He downloads and opens the attachment. It’s a picture of Haruka in a swimsuit. The picture starts at Haruka’s lips, ends at his knees, he isn’t showing off his ass the way Makoto had, but that’s perfectly okay, perfectly fine, because Haruka looks good just like this, confident and smirking slightly. He bites his lip and dials Haru’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f4dc127a516df9ccc7eeae8169ca634c/tumblr_mqgw3cHBrK1spac03o1_500.jpg) is the swimsuit Makoto sent a picture of to Haru. I imagine he's standing more sideways in the picture though.


End file.
